


The Mark

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [19]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: The reader is in love with the moon and meets a new friend on her lunar wanderings. She can’t help but feel a connection to this wolf. Is her connection real or imagined?
Relationships: Ubbe (Vikings)/Reader
Series: Vikings [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 13





	The Mark

Selenophilia

Long before you knew the word for it, you found deep comfort in the moon. From an early age, you’d bask in her silver light; healing, recharging, tapping into ancient wisdom. 

Something deep in your soul knew the moon and understood her abstract language. Sometimes, you stare at the moon so long you lose space and time.   
Tonight is one of those nights. 

Preparing for the winter snow, you pack a blanket and dress in a warm coat. Not that you needed it. A simmering heat burned under your skin for weeks now. Even in the chilly winter air, you remained balmy. 

You find a dry spot under your favorite oak tree, fold the thick blanket, and take a seat. The air feels good against your neck and face, it cools you down temporarily. 

Humming an old song under your breath, your eyes settle on the moon. You think about how strange everything has been lately, and how your dreams are filled with imagery both calming and tantalizing. 

Deep inside, you wonder if your love of the moon has supernatural origins. If, perhaps, there was some magical meaning hidden in your family tree. What if such a secret exists? It could explain why you always felt so different, so - out of place. 

As you think of the possibilities, your mind travels to the White Wolf. The one you can see vividly in your dreams, down to each fine hair on its body. Three moons ago, you encountered him in these very woods. Fear struck you like lightning, overtaking all your senses. To your surprise, the wolf didn’t hurt you. He seemed protective and curious. He even felt familiar. 

The second time you saw him, he let you close enough to touch him. The gentle yet powerful creature leaned into your hands as you caressed his fur. Your bond with this mysterious wolf was cemented. You sat there, peacefully, for hours that night. 

Ever since your dreams were full of this wolf. In many of them, a mysterious man in the distance, a man who seemed to have command over the wolf. You could never see his face, not clearly. Only the large white furs he wore and his piercing blue eyes. Eyes you could feel travel your entire body, it was always so realistic. Oftentimes you’d awoke in a sweat, heart racing, body hot with a heat you’ve never felt before. 

Almost as if you’ve conjured him, the wolf appears, his fine silhouette in the darkness, small snowflakes now falling to the ground. It was a beautiful scene, so beautiful you could paint it. 

You stand as the wolf comes to your feet, nuzzling your legs with his nose.

“Hello friend,” you raise your gloved hand and caress his head and ears. “I feel as if I know you. I wonder why - “ Your hand moves down the length of its back, the fur soft under your touch. “Tell me, do we know each other? Have we met before?” You circle the wolf, feeling the bond between you deepen.

Though the wolf can’t speak, you feel as if he can. You return to sitting, he places his head in your lap and you both look up at the moon. 

When the time comes to head back home, your gentle escort goes with you. As you walk, you find yourself glancing at the wolf often. You were curious about his thoughts, his feelings, and where he came from. 

In your mind, you ask questions some part of you feel you know the answer to. Though not human, you could feel the wolf's emotions. Unknown to you, the wolf could feel yours too. 

...

After a change of clothes you make a drink and sit by the window, your protector sits outside, watching over you. Your eyes jump to the moon, you ask her for guidance. For revelation. 

Soon, the blanket across your legs becomes too hot, you pull it off and look away from the moon, eyes searching for your animal companion. Your front yard is now empty, your friend nowhere in sight. 

You sit up, taking a closer look as your eyes scan the grounds. A slight sense of panic washes over you, where could he have gone? 

I’m here. You hear in a strong yet gentle voice. 

You pull the curtains aside further, breath catching in your throat as a man appears outside your window. 

The same man from the visions. Now you can see him, fully see him. His dark-colored robes, wolf fur across his shoulders, a linear tattoo of some kind on the right side of his face; his icy blue eyes stare back at you. 

You feel pulled to this man. Like a magnet seeking another. Your senses increase tenfold. The heat races under your skin. An irresistible scent seduces you, leading you outside. 

…

You don’t remember walking out or even opening the door. 

The man takes slow patient steps toward you, only stopping when he’s inches away. Your eyes lock on him and the wolf flashes in your mind's eye. 

You swallow and press your arms close to your body, “The wolf, it’s you?”

A small smile grows on his lips, brightening his handsome face. 

“Y/n. I’ve searched a long time for you.”

You feel a tingling sensation at the base of your neck. Resisting the urge to touch the spot, you speak up, raising your eyebrows, “For me?” 

He only nods. 

You don’t realize it, but you tilt your body closer to him. As you pause to examine him, you can’t help but feel overwhelmed. A mix of surprise, wonder, and arousal all stir inside of you. Arousal unlike any you’ve ever felt before. 

The prolonged eye contact becomes too intense, you break the gaze and glance back at the house. 

“May I come inside?” He asks, remaining perfectly still where he stood. 

You should say no. It would be smart to say no. You say yes. 

…

You watch the man closely as he removes his heavy coats. 

“I-i, I don’t even know where to start. What to ask.” You admit. 

“Every wolf, “ his voice is steady, “has a soul mate. I realized you were hidden from me for so long because you’ve been spelled. Your true nature is repressed.”

You drop into the nearest seat, processing the words. He’s patient, this attractive stranger. 

You finally speak, “I-I’m a werewolf?” 

“The gene lies dormant in you. We can free it, with a spell on the new moon. I learned how.”

“I-“ your head is spinning. He feels this. The man kneels down before you, taking your hands in his.

His blue eyes move over your face, you swear you can feel his heart racing. Perhaps it was just your own? 

“The birthmark on your left shoulder, “ he frees your hands and uses his own to pull back his shirt, revealing a birthmark identical to yours, “it’s the same, yes?”

You move closer, running your fingers across his skin as you touch the mark. You start to shake your head in disbelief. 

“Yes.” 

“There’s another, on your lower back. That’s the mark of your pack.” 

“How do you know about that?” You sit up, rolling your shoulders back. 

“Your pack and my pack, we have a long history together.” 

You go quiet. You listened closely, taking in every single thing he says. Yet, you were also distracted. His presence was doing something to you, something you’ve never felt before. For how weird and sudden all this was, the one thing you didn’t feel was fear. 

You come to standing and open the window, wiping the sweat off your forehead. Your mouth becomes more moist than usual, your entire body aching to be touched. 

“I don’t know what's wrong with me I -” you walk over to a desk and grab a hand fan to cool yourself, “I think I’m coming down with something.” 

“You’re not sick,” he closes the space between you. Your eyes jump up to his face, he’s sweating too, a golden ring appears around his pupils. “It’s the heat. When our bodies are close-” his eyes fall to your lips, your knees feel weak. 

It all starts to make sense. Seeing him in the woods, the way you felt since the first meeting, the fever that overtook you. 

All you can see, feel, and smell is him. 

Your breath quickens when his eyes meet yours again. 

Erasing the last bit of distance between you, he raises his hand to caress your left cheek as a smile slowly builds on his lips. 

You can’t take it anymore. You’re burning alive, you need him, you need him to put the fire out. 

You take initiative. 

You kiss him, his lips are soft, welcoming, warm. Slightly parted as if they've been waiting patiently for your own. 

When he kisses you back, your hands fall to his shoulders. You hold him tight, your nails dig into his skin over the fabric of the shirt. 

The stranger's arms are around you, holding you close as the slow nervous kiss intensifies. You open your mouth, inviting him in deeper, your tongues swirling together in a passionate dance.

You melt into each other, the hot tingling sensation engulfing both your bodies. You almost feel like one person, in his arms like this, inhaling each other. 

“If we continue,” he pulls away barley, breathing heavily, ‘I won’t be able to stop myself.”

Looking him directly in the eyes, you run your fingers down his arms, “Who said anything about stopping?” 

The man whisks you off your feet, carrying you bridal style to your bedroom in between stolen kisses. Once inside, he sets you on your feet, only to tear your clothing away at a frantic pace. 

You don’t feel like yourself. Not anymore. You feel wild, animal, unhinged. 

Just as he tears the last shred of clothing off of you, you do the same to him. Your bodies slam back together, mouths hungry, as he kisses you backward to the bed. 

You bounce slightly against the mattress before his body covers yours. 

“I don’t even know your name.” You say softly, caressing both sides of his face. His long braid now over his shoulder and tickling your skin. 

“Ubbe.” 

You mouth his name, Ubbe. You know this name. You know him.   
He moves like a man under a trance, stabilizing himself with one arm and using his free hand to caress your neck and collar bones. When his warm palm moves to your bare breasts you arch your back, curving into him. 

All that time trying to cool this fire in you, and the only thing that works is his touch. Everytime his palms, fingers, mouth, land on you, your suffering is alleviated little by little. 

“Ubbe,” you purr, “I need you, all of you.”

“I am yours to have, my Queen.” Breaking eye contact, he moves languidly down your body, he plants a trail of kisses. 

You bend your knees, opening your legs wider to accommodate him. His breath against your core alone sends you spinning. Your gentle grip in his hair strengthens, you pull harder, becoming possessive. 

Ubbe takes his time. Spreading your lips he savors the sight, the smell,the taste, the feel. He runs his fingertips across the sensitive nerves and flicks at your clit with his skilled tongue. 

Pleasure floods your body, your heartbeat pounds in your chest. Ubbe works like a skilled musician on his instrument. 

You shudder with pleasure, moaning, purring, pulling his hair as he brings you to paradise. You arch your body as building pressure in your uncoils, finally exploding out into an explosive release. You cry his name and drop your hand to the bed, grabbing at the bedsheets. 

“How wet you are for me, look at this mess you’ve made - “ He says with approval in his voice. 

You’ve never done this before, cum that hard, this much. You’d feel embarrassed if you could think, but you can’t. Instead, you lay there, enjoying the aftershocks of your release.   
In your blissful haze, you feel him rubbing himself, he uses your nectar as lubrication. You flutter your eyes open, liking what you see. 

Your eyes meet and you watch him hover over you. 

“I want you to taste yourself on my lips,” he brushes his lips against yours, he groans when you flick out your tongue, licking his mouth.

Ubbes hands explore your body as he presses into you. You suck his tongue into your mouth and breath him in. Your shared heartbeats thud between your bodies as his silken lips lubricate your own. 

“After this, I promise to take my time with you, but right now, “ he pulls your legs up higher behind him, “I need you. I need you so fucking bad.” He's panting now, his erection pressing against you and begging for entry. 

“Take me then, Ubbe,” you moan, “take me!” 

His free hand moves to your neck, gripping it just tight enough to be pleasurable as his swollen tip pushes past your lips. 

He’s holding back. Trying his best to be gentle. 

He eases into you, your nails dig into his back. The feel of you breaks his reason, he loses control. Slamming into you, Ubbe pulls your close and holds you like a vice as he fucks you hard. 

You hold on tight, nearly hitting your head on the headboard. 

Ubbe pulls you both further down on the bed, putting some space between the board. He may have lost control but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt you. 

The smell of him and your mixed arousals is intoxicating, you feel yourself changing, transforming as your hips slam into each other. Your nails break his skin and you drag your nails down to his ass.   
Ubbe grunts and growls, there's a wildness in his eyes that claims your soul as his own. Your head starts to fall to the side, he grabs your face roughly, making you look at him. The deep eye contact increases your appetite and animalistic desire for the other. 

Ubbe fucks you this way until you come. A babbling sweaty mess, his name on a string of curses and moans. You collapse into the bed and lose your sight. The room spins. You submit. 

“That's my girl -” he grunts on an uneven breath, his strokes becoming sloppy.   
A moment late he cums, exploding inside of you and falling onto your chest. 

When you open your eyes again, his mystical blue pools are starting right at you. You listen to his breath, his pulse, his heartbeat; it's in sync with yours. 

Ubbe props himself up, lining the shape of your lips with his tongue before dragging it down to your neck. He climbs off of you temporarily to change positions, laying you flat on your stomach. 

Behind you, he lifts the hair from your neck and caresses the spot. 

“Be calm my love,” his voice is soothing. “I will never hurt you.” 

Sharp fangs drop from his teeth. Your heart skips a beat as you lay beneath him. You realize you trust him. Even now. You let your body relax into the mattress. 

Using his breath, he awakes the skin on the back of your neck. The sensation felt in the deepest parts of you. You could feel the tingling between your legs, you were almost ready for him again. 

Ubbe bites into the back of your neck. You gasp as his fangs puncture your skin and bite into your nearest hand. At the same time, you feel something you've never felt before. 

The energy between your bodies, melting into one, bonding you for life. You take a sharp breath in and out. Closing your eyes to fully focus on the sensation. 

“When we are both wolves,” his lips land on your lower back, “I won’t be so gentle.” 

A shiver runs down your spine, the thought of being with him fully, with no barriers, excited you beyond belief. If Ubbe felt this amazing, imagine the possibilities once your inner wolf was free?

You turn on your back beneath him, running your thumbs across his cheeks. “I’m not as fragile as you think, Ubbe.” 

A wolfish grin forms on his lips. You can see it in his eyes. The rest of the night would definitely leave bruises.


End file.
